


In Need of Coffee

by lasairfhiona



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is grouchy and Skye knows how to fix the problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Coffee

"Finally!" Simmons exclaimed when she saw Skye, Ward, and May come up the ramp toward the lab, as she practically bounds out to greet them.

"Awe... You missed us," Skye teased. The overnight mission with warm and fuzzy  was not how she'd wanted to spend the last twenty-four hours, but alas they needed her skills.

"Best to avoid Coulson," Fitz warned as they walked through the lab.

"He's rather grouchy," Simmons finished in typical Fitzsimmons fashion.

Skye looked at her watch. It was 07:30 and usually by now they'd had at least one cup of coffee. She'd be willing to bet he hadn't had his coffee this morning, especially since of late she'd been the one to make it for both of them. As they headed toward their bunks she peeked into the galley and saw that indeed the coffee pot was cold and empty. She stopped long enough to start a pot brewing, before heading to her cubby hole to drop her bag off. 

By the time she changed quick and transferred the material to a thumb drive for her report the coffee was finished brewing. She quickly fixed two large mugs with the appropriate cream and sugar in each, before heading up to Coulson's office to give her report.  

Knocking on the door, she heard Coulson growl, "Come in."  As she walked through the door, she looked at Ward and May already sitting there looking very uncomfortable. She quietly sat one of the mugs on the desk in front of Coulson, before taking her seat. 

Skye smiled behind the mug as he took a sip and sighed before saying, "thank you."

"No problem," she answered before replying to the strange looks May and Ward were giving her, "What? You mean you didn't know that coffee, not blood, flows through ACs veins?"

 


End file.
